Beyond Your Reach, Within Your Touch
by Sokras Twili-Shibuya
Summary: The beginning crossed their fates, the middle tested their friendship, and the end saw them through. What happened? A log-book covers it all. An entry for KageMori's challenge.


Note: This is a challenge we, the Shibuya twins, have decided to take on from KageMori to all fanfic writers. Also, this might be our very last time posting on fanfic before moving to MediaMiner.

Note2: [Sokras] We shall use Raito since we feel it sounds way cooler. [Socras] And more Japanese!

Notes: [Socras] For our own convenience of time, we're using a calendar where each season is 30 days. It's too much trouble to keep with actual time. This all starts in winter, btw.

Disclaimer: [Sokras] We don't own DeathNote!!! [Socras] Yeah! I wouldn't have let L die! [Sokras] –sweat- Uh, yeah. The shinigamis would look way cooler. [Socras] Also, nor do we own any anime/manga mentioned in this work of pure fiction of a fiction within a fictional world.

­­­­­­­________________________________________________________________________

Beyond Your Reach, Within Your Touch

"It's all because of what happened that day. If I wasn't so careless, I would probably dead."

"If I was a bit more careful, he would have died in the end."

"If I hadn't made that decision, I wouldn't have known true joy."

"If I had made that decision, I would have known true sorrow."

"If I had become that person's judge, my legacy would have ended."

"Since I chose not to be that person, my legacy never took root."

"Since I chose to be this kind of person, I am here."

"Since I chose not to be that kind of person, I am here."

"WE are here." – L_and_Raito_Prologue

"We met in a coffee café. Due to the overcrowding, we were forced to share a table. I ordered my coffee black. He ordered his with a ridiculous amount of sugar. He had wild, raven-black hair. He also possessed deep black eyes with a black undertone that seemed to make him appear more menacing than tired. And his skin was very pale, even though it was very sunny out. We shared no words." – Raito_DayOne

"For some reason, every time we happened to be in the café at the same time, we had to share a table. At this point, it was none of my concern. But now, we've met so often, I decided this was appropriate:

[Good Afternoon.]

[…Good Afternoon.]

His hair was an interesting auburn brown. His eyes were a deeper brown that gave me the sensation of drowning when I saw them. His skin was a fair shade. Perfect, was the only way to describe his kind of person." – L_Day5

"From that day on, when we shared tables, we greeted each other. Each time, it was just us. Slowly, we talked more and more. Before I knew it, we were friends. Then high school began once more." – Raito_Day12

"To my surprise, we had ended up in the same high school. I was somewhat elated. Now, I shared one more thing with my _first_ friend. It quickly became a shame. We never got to talk. He was always surrounded by girls. I guess, in this place, popular rule is definite." – L_Day20

"Even though we're in the same school, I rarely see him. Has he been driven away by the caste of popularity that has ensnared this school like many others? Considering he's one of the few intelligent people here, I find my self seeking him out; for hope of some intelligent company rather than the fact that I wanted to talk with him more." – Raito_Day26

"While going through the library's selections, he showed up. I was somewhat was startled since he had grabbed my shoulder. Had I not seen him in that split second, I would have thrown him across the room. Maybe, taking those martial arts classes has made me a bit…dangerous. Either way, I greet him neutrally. Though, secretly, I was glad we could talk then. Afterwards, the two of us talked more and more at school." – L_Day28

"The season has now become spring, tis the season of 'love' for those who find amusement in it. I find no use for it. It deludes the mind and prevents one from keeping their priorities straight. Luckily, my friend agrees with this aspect of mine. Though, he makes a poor joke saying it was a good tactic to use for investigations. Shortly after, he told me he was a detective. The son of an investigator and a world-famous detective are friends. But I wonder how long this friendship will last…" – Raito_Day35

"It would appear that my friend detests the subject 'love'. I wonder, did he have a bad experience with it? I have never even felt such an emotion. Or have I? When my friend and I meet nowadays, I feel brief moments of anxiety. His voice soothes my being, while his words nearly lull my mind to nothing. What is this? Thinking something is wrong with me, I talk to the school nurse without disclosing any personal factors. I was perturbed by her answer:

[Hmm, well, it is spring after all. Everyone feels like growing up.]

[I'm sorry to miss your meaning.]

[You're in love. Whoever it is, I hope you settle things well with her!]

I hadn't thought to tell her it was a guy. I was too stunned. I…loved…my…friend?" – L_Day43

"Lately, my raven-haired friend was seldom to quick reactions. Usually, if I carelessly threw out an opinion, he would jump right on the topic to discuss his logical viewpoint. Now, he only agreed while looking out the window. I wonder, if those insane amounts of sugar he consumes are finally catching up to him? Even so, it would be a shame to lose such a friend. He's…intriguing." – Raito_Day46

"Deciding that it was pointless to dwell on it anymore, I buried this revelation of feelings. Besides, my friend was starting to pay more attention. I don't want this friendship to end over some trivial affair of emotions. Like that, things evened out. Though, girls still swamped him. One day, he decided to try and startle me by making me walked with him even when there were girls there. At first, I was very uncomfortable. Then I discovered that he was actually ignoring him, they were just enamored beings fond of following him from class to class. Eventually, I was able to ignore them to. Like this, we soon became best friends." – L_Day51

"Today, he didn't come to school today because he was suddenly called out of the country. He told me to worry not for he would, at most, be gone a few weeks. He didn't confide in me the case at hand. It made me wonder, did he only want us to be friends outside of work and rivals otherwise? I'll have to deduce this myself before he returns." – Raito_Day56

"Summer has come, and with it, the first semester of school has ended. I've heard no word from him. I was leaving the school grounds when I heard a soft thump. Turning, I saw a black notebook lying there. I looked around, but no one else seemed to be around. So, did it fall from the window? But if that was the case, it wouldn't be this far out. Shrugging, I decide to pick it up and search for a name. The instant I did, a powerful sensation ran through me.

[Hm, it seems someone interesting has entered the game.]

Turning swiftly, I see a dark form of a creature. He, or so I assume, appeared to be wearing nothing but leather. His skin was blue, eyes a soulless black. On his back, were tattered wings, or were they just skeletal?

[You are…from your appearance, a shinigami.]

[Correct human. I am Ryuk.]

[This is yours, isn't it?]

[Right again. And now, for finding it, I'll make you an offer.]

[…]

[How would you like, to have the power to be God?]

I didn't give him an answer. Instead, I told him to let me think on it. There's no way I would trust such a suspicious being such as him right off the bat.

[If you would like, I could let you have a trial run. I await your answer by the end of this season. All the rules are in the book.]

I raised an eyebrow at how easy he was making this seem. Either way, I took him up on this trial run. He then disappeared." – Raito_Day62

"This notebook, called the DeathNote is quite the remarkable thing. With only a face and a name, I can condemn any criminal to a swift or a cruel death. I could have this power permanently with just a word. But, there are the consequences to consider: I can't ascend to Heaven, but nor will I descend to Hell. So, my soul will be cursed to wander this earth forever? That's quite a bit. But that's death, is it not?" – Raito_Day70

"Today, I decided to visit the coffee café after so long. Doing so, reminded me of my friend. How long has he been gone? With the acquisition of this DeathNote, I've been totally preoccupied. To think, it was in this shady place, that I made my first intelligent friend. I wonder, what would he say about what I'm doing now? I shake the thought from my head and prepared to order when a waitress sat a cup of coffee before me. Have I come here so often that she knew what I wanted to order?

[Coffee's on that guy over there.]

I followed the direction she nodded and was shocked to see L sitting at a different table. When he saw that I'd noticed him, he stood up and came over.

[Why the surprise? Did you not get my e-mail?]

I'd been so busy with the DeathNote, I had ceased checking my mail. What's worse, is that the black notebook lay on the table." – Raito_Day76

"I had sent an e-mail prior to my flight that would take me back to Japan. I'm sure, that in my absence, my friend had had no intelligent conversation. And yet, he sat here before me as if searching for an answer to his surprise. I noted with slight interest that the café had hired a new waitress, but she appeared to be quite clumsy. That's when he spoke again.

[Sorry. I haven't had time to check my e-mail these past few days. I've been helping father out at work.]

[So you've heard about the mysterious deaths of criminals within Japan right? That's one of the reasons I was called back. I was offered the task of taking on the case, but I told them I'd make my decision at the end of the season. I first, wanted to see what you think.]

[Hm, well, we haven't heard much on our end.]

He seems a bit uncomfortable. Then again, when I think about it, he probably came here to relax. So I decide to change the subject." – L_Day76

"[Now that I think on it, we've never spoken each other's names, have we?]

[What do you mean?]

[We're friends, are we not? So isn't it strange we don't identify the other by their first name? Is that not Japanese custom?]

[Ah, that. Well, you never brought it up before.]

[Then let me be the first. My name is Ryuuzaki.]

[Raito.]

[There, now that that's settled. What have I missed at school that's worth mentioning?]

Our conversation went smoothly after that. Not once, did he ever mention the black notebook that lay on the table. Then again, he probably thought it was a regular book. A sudden shriek drew my attention. The new waitress was attempting to refill the cups of a customer next to us. Apparently, she had spilled rather then poured. Turning swiftly, she hurried to get some napkins to clean the mess. But she had tripped over her own feet and the mug of coffee flew in the air. I was a second too late to realize the DeathNote was in the direct path of destruction. Before I could grab it, it disappeared just as the mug crashed and shattered right where it used to be.

[That was a close call, Raito. This notebook is important right?]

Such speed Ryuuzaki had retrieved it with. He was in the process of handing it to me when his eyes widened slightly. Turning, my body went cold slight. Ryuk stood outside the window watching us curiously. When did he get here?" – Raito_Day76

"After the incident at the café, Raito asked me to follow him to his house where we could talk. All the while, that strange creature followed us laughing. What has Raito involved him self in? Once there, his mother greeted me kindly. His sister on the other hand, regarded me with caution. His father was out at work. Raito definitely got his appearance of perfection from his mother.

His room was neat as well. I sat in the chair there while he sat on his bed. I noted the bowl of apples on the desk that the creature greedily devoured.

[Ryuuzaki.]

[Yes, Raito-kun?]

From there, he asked what I believed the creature to be. I told him a being from a parallel existence. Like that of the Death Gods that take priority over the preying of souls. The creature laughed at my answer.

[Ryuuzaki, Ryuk is a Death God.]

So, this blue creature is Ryuk the Death God.

[Then I am to assume that that black notebook of yours is actually a tool of his to gather souls?]

[…Yes.]

[Are you going to kill me?]

[…]

[I understand. You've been exposed. Also, you must be the one causing the mysterious deaths of Japan, right? If so, then you probably wish to continue doing so for whatever reason you have.]

[Actually, this is just a trial so he can only really kill the small fries.]

I glanced at Ryuk as he spoke for the first time.

[Trial?]

[Yep, he has till the end of the summer to decide whether he wants to do this for the rest of his life.]

[Raito…]

[So, are you going to take on my case after all, Ryuuzaki? If that's even your real name?]

[I say nothing to that second matter. But the first, no.]

[I thought you…what?]

[I'm not going to take the case.]

[Why not?]

[Let's just say, I can't fight against my best friend.]

[Such a simple reason, you're kidding, right, Ryuuzaki?]

He's right on that point, that reason is too simple. But I won't tell him the real reason. Yes, I promised to keep that to myself." – L_Day76

"After our conversation ended, Ryuuzaki left. Several days past, and nothing had happened. L really didn't take on the case. But why, there had to be a more complex reason. So, with this in mind, I started to investigate him, secretly. And, as I thought, his real name wasn't Ryuuzaki. In fact, no one knew. What I did learn, was that he was the world-renowned detective 'L'. My father mentioned him a lot during his work, saying that I was just as good as the great legend. Knowing that I was best friends with this legend made me realized that even if that incident hadn't happened at the café, he probably would've figured out on his own; a worrisome revelation on its own." – Raito_Day80

"Ten days left until Raito made his decision. If he agreed to continue, could I allow myself to remain best friends with a killer? I already know the answer: no.

[Watari, I want more cake.]

[Right away, L. Also, don't forget that your sister is visiting you today.]

[Don't worry, I haven't forgotten. She wouldn't let me even if I try.]

She is blonde with mild golden-brown eyes. Well, she's indentified as my sister, but that is not the truth. It all sprouted from the time when I had disguised myself with blonde hair coloring for a case. We met by mere coincidence and never left me alone since. Even after my hair had went back to its original black, she still considered me her brother.

[Ryuuzaki-nii-kun!]

[Misa.]

[Ooh! Misa-Misa is so happy to be able to hang with you today! Misa-Misa rarely ever gets time off at the agency and so…]

She went on to tell me more about what went on at work. Basic stuff really, but then she mentioned Raito. Or, well, someone who looked like him.

[That guy he is so perfect beautiful, Misa-Misa fell in love at first sight! Misa-Misa saw him sitting in the café with you!]

So, it was Raito. Wait, she saw us at the café!?

[When was this?]

[Around the end of winter, Misa-Misa was passing through, so Misa-Misa couldn't say anything to you at the time. So Misa-Misa just took a picture and went on my way. Misa-Misa wants to know! Is he your friend?]

[…Yes.]

[Wow! He's so handsome! What's his name?]

[…]

[Hm? Ryuuzaki-nii-kun? What's wrong?]

[Gomen, Misa. It's not my right to tell.]

[Aww, why not?]

[Due to various reasons, it'd be best if you asked him yourself, should you ever meet.]

The main truth though, she liked the same guy. That's no way I'd approve of that. I have first rights to him. Wait, what? When did I start thinking like this? To distract myself, I resumed eating my cake." – L_Day80

"I observed a blonde women leaving Ryuuzaki's place once I'd tracked it down. I wondered who she was as I sat at the bus stop glancing at a newspaper. I figured I was being inconspicuous, so it was with much irritation that she had come over to me.

[Hey, you're nii-kun's friend!]

[Hm?]

[Misa-Misa would recognize your looks anywhere!]

[And your brother would be?]

[Ryuuzaki of course! Hey, are you here to visit him too? Waah! You two must be really good friends!]

This strange woman continued to chatter away to me until I saw Ryuuzaki emerge from the building and approach us.

[Raito, sorry. Is Misa bothering you?]

[I'm assuming you're not related.]

I said this somewhat jokingly. Ryuuzaki gave the hint of a smile.

[Ah. So your name is Raito? Misa-Misa likes it!]

[Misa…]

[Hey! Raito, wasn't that the last bus? Where were you headed?]

Ryuuzaki and I turned to look at the bus that had pulled away. With her rambling, I had taken no notice of it. Father is at work. How am I to…shit.

[Misa… Sorry, Raito. If you'd like, I'll arrange for you a ride home.]

[Ah. Thanks.]

[Eh? But didn't you come to visit nii-kun?]

[No. I was on an errand.]

[An errand? Misa-Misa is curious. What kind?]

[Misa-]

At that instant, a bright jingle played from a phone she took out her pocket.

[Eh! Misa-Misa has to come back already? No fair! Very well. Well, nii-kun, Raito, Misa-Misa must be going now! Bye-bye!]

Without hearing a word from either of us, she went down the street to where ever she was needed. A moment of silence passed as we watched her turn the corner." – Raito_Day80

"For the time being, I had no choice but to invite Raito inside. I contacted Watari to prepare the car.

[I apologize, L, I've gone off to the shop to have it looked at. I won't be back for but a few hours.]

[…] *click*

So, that left Raito and I here, alone? I returned to the main room to inform him. He looked at me for a moment before shrugging.

[Guess it can't be helped. I'll call Mother and let her know so she doesn't worry.]

I directed him to the phone and watched him make the call. I caught myself watching his mouth move as he spoke. I shook my head slightly and turned away. It was then I heard the content.

[Mother, that is unreasonable. That'd be intruding.]

[…Mother. It can't be helped. I'll just return in the morn-]

[It that so? I guess it's for the best then. *sigh* …Very well.] *hang up*

He then called to me with a somewhat annoyed voice.

[Ryuuzaki.]

[Yes, Raito-kun?]

[Is it okay for me to stay here for a time? Apparently, my sister burnt dinner and the house is full of smoke. They're gonna stay at a friend's for the next few days.]

[…]

I'll be honest with myself. I had not expected this. Raito-kun staying here with me. Besides Watari, we're basically alone, right? What am I to do now? So many conflicting thoughts run through my head confusing me. What is this?" – L_Day80

"On the next day, Ryuuzaki acted rather strange. That aside, his place is a disaster zone! Files for various cases sat scattered all over the place! Was he working on them all at once? And don't get me started on his kitchen, nothing but sweets. Ugh! How can one live on just sweets? Good thing I learned basic cooking as a kid…" – Raito_Day81

"I submerge myself in work to help dull my awareness of Raito being near. But it was near impossible. Especially when the smell of breakfast wafted from the kitchen. I didn't know he knew how to cook. It smells nice. But not as nice as cake, so it's not much of a distraction. But then the paper I was looking at was taken from me and a plate of food in front of me. I blinked for a moment before I felt, rather than saw, Raito sit next to me and eat the food off his own plate.

[…It's eggs and toast. Eat.]

[This was not necessary, Raito-kun.]

[I'm intruding, it's the least I can do.]

After a pause of silence, I take a bite and frown. Meat never was sweet enough. But the look of disapproval from Raito made me realize there was no way he'd leave me alone about it. So I force myself to eat the repulsive substance." – L_Day81

"He doesn't eat enough meat. No wonder he looks like that. And does he ever sleep? Maybe those black marks come from ignoring sleep after all. Either way, it seems he wasn't inclined to challenging me on the factor of eating regular food. He quickly became accustomed to eating my cooking, then eating his own choice amount of sweets. As long as he's eaten what I've made, it doesn't bother me too much. Before I knew it, it was time for me to return home." – Raito_Day85 (Early Morn)

"Raito-kun went home. And while it meant I could go back to the way I was and relax, it was impossible. The sweets I ate didn't taste as good. Was it because of Raito-kun's cooking that made them better? I dared not cook myself for I have no talent for it. So, as I went into the kitchen to put the cake away, I was surprised to find a tall box lying on the counter. Opening it, I found a bento. Did Raito-kun make this? A note lay on top. It read:

[If you don't have a healthy balance of regular foods and sweets, you'll get sick.]

Despite the fact it was a criticism of my eating habits, it made my chest feel warm. No, this isn't good, those feelings I buried long ago are starting to resurface. No good. If I stay like this, I'll lose my work sense. No, I lost that the moment I learned about Raito-kun being Kira. I…love him too much. Like this, can I continue to be a detective?" – L_Day85 (Late Evening)

"I haven't heard from Ryuuzaki for the past two days. Is he eating well, I wonder? Wait, why do I care all of a sudden? At breakfast today, mother asked if I had a girlfriend. Of all the ridiculous things… That reminds me, summer ends the day after tomorrow. I haven't seen Ryuk either. Shall I permanently become Kira, or will I give it up? For what reasons would I give it up? This world is filthy, polluted. It can only be cleansed at the hands of someone like me. But then, didn't Ryuuzaki say he wouldn't take on the case? Dammit, in all the confusion with my family, I have no concrete reasoning! This is what happens when things don't go according to plan.

[Raito, Saya and I are going shopping. Mind the house will you?]

[Yes, Mother.]

I spent the rest of that day lost in thought." – Raito_Day88

"Tomorrow, Raito-kun will have to make to decision of whether he'll become Kira permanently. I wonder if he's confused at my reasoning for not taking his case. Then again. Who wouldn't!? Now that I think back on it, he was probably at the bus stop the other day to figure it out for himself. Why didn't I see it then!? Oh right, Misa was there. She's more distracting than a gun pointed at your face. Why do I get the feeling she could someone killed like that? No, wait, she DEFINITELY can. Either way, what will Raito-kun decided? I have no clue.

[L.]

[Yes, Watari?]

[Have you made a decision on the Kira case?]

[I'm still processing the elements of it.]

[Understood. I'll contact you again later.]

I've told Watari nothing of Raito-kun being Kira. Nor anything else involving my friend. Is this a form of treachery? Or information with-holding? Refusing to go against to one best friend I have and probably ever will, will this do me in? Just as I told about this, I got a phone call. It was Raito-kun.

[Ryuuzaki, meet me at the beginning an hour before midnight.]

He hung up before I could ask him his purpose. Meet him at the beginning? I wonder, is it there? But wouldn't that at that time be…?" – L_Day89

"There, I stood outside the beginning, a half hour till 11. The DeathNote rested in my back pocket. Will he show up? I've decided to ask him one thing and one thing only. Depending on the answer of that, I'll make my decision. If he doesn't show up…I already know, he'll show." – Raito_10:30

"The beginning is definitely there. I tell Watari that I'm going out and not to bother with the car until I contact him. I start out for the beginning. I hate to admit I've lost track of time a bit. But I can still make it. It's only a simple walk from here. But, I wonder for what reason Raito has called me out? Is it about tomorrow? I'm sure it is. But what do I have to do with it? I don't have enough pieces to solve this question. I dislike not knowing what I'm heading into." – L_10:43

"It's nearing 11. Is he not coming after all? I hadn't considered this. Well, I guess I'll just choose that then. Hm, no. This is Ryuuzaki. He'll show." – Raito_10:48

"Tch. To think this would happen. How troublesome. It wasn't, supposed to rain. It's a nuisance. At this rate, will I be late? No, I will get there in time." – L_10:53

"Hm, maybe he isn't coming after all. Actually, now that I think of it, maybe he got sick? I never considered that. He probably ate a huge amount of sweets after I left! He probably didn't even touch that bento I bothered to leave him. Is he that kind of person? Unbelievable. If this is the cause, I'll definitely scold him later. Wait, scold? What does it matter to me? I'm not his mother! Either way, a few more seconds and it'll be 11. Is he really going to show up?

[Raito-kun.]" – Raito_10:59:37

"I knew I'd make it. It was a close call, but I made it. Still, the look on Raito-kun's face. Was he deep in thought when I showed up.

[Raito-kun.]

[Ryuuzaki. You came after all.]

[Of course. And I'd like to point out, Raito-kun, it's rude to call someone and then hang up on them once you're done speaking.]

[…]

[So, for what purpose have you called me here to the beginning? To the café?]

[I want to ask you a question. Just one. Why did you not take on my case as Kira? Choose your words carefully.]

Clever idea, Raito-kun. You're using your decision of becoming Kira to force into answering your question.

[You've until midnight to tell me. You don't have to say it this instant. Kira is not so cruel as to not give one time to think.]

[Heh.]

For some reason, hearing him identify himself as Kira made me laugh a bit. He raised an eyebrow and I told him so. He shrugged and walked off. I followed him. We walked around the area chatting like we did during those innocent days within the café. But I wonder, will I really be able to tell him the reason?" – L_11:01

"Once it stopped raining, we walked around the area for awhile before deciding to sit in the park nearby. At this time of night, very few people hung about. It mostly business people. Ryuuzaki hadn't said anything about cases or Kira. Is he still thinking, or is he trying to find some way or avoiding my question?" – Raito_11:37

"It's nearing midnight now. There are a multitude of answers I could give him, but they'd all be lies. He hasn't pressed me either. He's letting go at my own pace. It's…unsettling, but it warms me at the same time. Yagami Raito, to think that meeting you has made me lose my way.

[Ryuuzaki, we should head back soon.]

[Ah…okay.]

If I give an answer, now is the time." – L_11:45

"As I walked him back to his apartment, I noticed he was getting quieter. Then he stopped walking.

[Raito-kun…]

[Ah, yeah?]

When I turned around I was shocked to see he was right in my face. I leaned back slightly.

[What is it?]

[B-boku-wa…d-d-daisuki d-d-d-desu…]

[Nan-de?]

Did I hear that right?" – Raito_11:52

"Oh no. This wasn't a part of the plan. Why did I do that? It's not in my nature to act impulsively. Then again, isn't me talking to myself a form of paranoia? This is how I think though. So am I paranoid or maybe what one would call crazy. It matters not for I my eccentricity garnered me the title of genius. All the same, Raito-kun is only staring at me with a poker-face. For some reason, this unnerves me greatly. I probably just choose the most horrible solution. With this, he'll surely choose the path of Kira. And eventually, I'll be forced to take on his case out of 'duty'. Some genius I've turned out to be.

[What? That's all it is?]

[…Raito-kun…]

[Don't say another word, Ryuuzaki.]

Even if I was permitted, I can think of no words to express myself. While I pondered over what dooms lie ahead, Ryuk appeared in the corner of our sight.

[Time's up, Raito, no, Kira-kun.]

[No.]

[…!]

[!? Hm, something has passed during the time I gave you.]

[Take it back.]

[What was that?]

[…!]

Who is Raito-kun speaking to?" – L_12:00

"[You'll have to find your self another power crazed human. To have my self become Kira would be for me to become something that is not intelligent. In the end, Kira is a criminal. And all criminals are judged. Whether they be God or not makes no difference.]

[Tch, humans…]

[Raito-kun…]

I toss the DeathNote at Ryuk who catches it with a horrific scowl on his face. For one who's face is already grotesque, I could have gone without having to witness it devolve further. With a few mutterings about how useless and stupid humans can be, he disappeared. Instantly, my mind felt like it was being torn about. The pain alone was enough to drown me in darkness." – Raito_Day90

"After Raito-kun fell to the ground mysteriously, I brought him inside and had Watari look him over. He was fine. This was something that lightened my mood a bit. Still, I understood little of what passed outside. The most I could make was that even though it was a mere trial, there were strings attached. What kind; was what I needed to learn." – L_Day90

"When Raito-kun regained his self, I was somewhat shocked to learn he remembered nothing of the summer. He still remembered me. He asked me several question, one was about my return. Amnesia of the time of possession I concurred to be one of the strings. He also didn't recall what had passed on that decisive night. I was relieved I wouldn't have to deal with the…embarrassment? Strange, this is the first time I worried over such a trivial thing. Also, I say I'm relieved, but I also feel a strange loss feeling. Did I…want to remember that much? It doesn't matter now I guess. Raito-kun decided against becoming Kira, and for that much, I'm okay with turning back time." – L_Day91

"2nd term was going to begin soon. Recently, I had helped Ryuuzaki, or L; rather, to solve a case occurring in America. I don't know why, but even since that lapse of time, he's been talking with me more. Nowadays, he'll ask for my assistance when he's given too many cases for his liking. Today, I was asked to meet him at the café. He said he had something to tell me. I wonder, a person who is always thinking, what could he have to tell me?

[So, you came after all, Raito-kun.]

[Why wouldn't I? We're friends are we not?]

[Heh…]

He sat down across from me and slid a file over to me.

[A case? You called me out for this?]

[You must understand, Raito-kun. This is a very special case. I've been working on it since spring and have yet to discover a proper solution that won't complicate things. Everything there is to know, including the victim's and the subject's names.]

What? A case even he can't solve? This is intrigues me. I take the case from him and open it. My eyes widen. The case read:

{For a good while now, I've been most curious about this person. For a long time now, over the course of interaction with him, I've found myself infatuated. But he says he has no interest, nor any need for love. So how am I to tell him? For a long while I've thought about it. And no matter what I come up with, it leads to the end of our friendship. I find this a delicate matter since he is someone very dear to me. He is my first and only best friend. I… I love Yagami Raito. What should I do? – Lawliet Ryuuzaki}

[Well, Raito-kun? Can you think up a solution where I can not?]

[R-Ryuuzaki…]

I never knew." – Raito_Day98

"I braced my self for what ever answer Raito-kun could possibly say. If I don't get this over with now, it'll probably weigh my mind for years. As a genius, I must not have that.

[Very well then, I shall take up this case.]

[…?]

As I looked up at Raito-kun, I was surprised to find a slight smirk on his face. As for the warm look in his eyes, it gave me the feeling that our friendship just extended another step. Rather, a world of opportunities opened up after this. But none of them were as horrible as I expected. This…is our beginning." – L_Day98

"Thanks to what happened that day, I am not dead."

"Because that ending did not occur, he is here."

"Because I made that decision, I learned true joy."

"Because I didn't make that choice, I know not true sorrow."

"For I am not his judge, my legacy of light continues."

"For not being that person, the legacy of darkness disappeared."

"I am L, the world's greatest detective."

"I am Raito, the world's greatest investigator."

"We are still here." – L_and_Raito_Epilogue

* * *

Sokras: Geez, we totally forgot to add this in.

Socras: Well, it wasn't my fault! Anyway, thankies Bella Tricks Snape for putting this on your favs list! We hope other people will too! Readers, please review our story.

Sokras: We'd appreciate knowing who likes our stories. Since we're moving, we'd like to keep our fans posted.

Socras: What fans?

Sokras: Shush, I'm doing business here!!!

Socras: Okay, give me the cold shoulder won't ya? I'll just go learn chess from L and Raito. -walks off-

Sokras: Ignore her. Please review and return. ;)


End file.
